Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
RF power amplifiers can be used to boost the power of an RF signal having a relatively low power. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, included driving an antenna of a transmitter.
Power amplifiers can be included in mobile phones to amplify an RF signal for transmission. For example, in mobile phones having a time division multiple access (TDMA) architecture, such as those found in Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), and wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) systems, a power amplifier can be used to amplify an RF signal. It can be important manage the amplification of the RF signal, as a desired transmit power level can depend on how far the user is away from a base station and/or the mobile environment. Power amplifiers can also be employed to aid in regulating the power level of the RF signal over time, so as to prevent signal interference from transmission during an assigned receive time slot.
An output matching circuit can be included at the output of a power amplifier. The output matching circuit can be used to increase power transfer and/or reduce reflections of the amplified RF signal generated by the power amplifier.